leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gerokrat/Darius rebalance
I am a big Darius' fan, I've reached Diamond 3 by playing only him. And i can tell you that Darius is not a noob champion but a champion who kills noobs. Skilled players know how to play against him and will easily deny his rampage. Darius falls off in late game and has low mobility. This post is my attempt to correct his weaknesses and make him more skill required champion. ---- Darius leaps to a target location of a one teemo wide and 2 teemos long, dealing true damage. If the enemy is below 25% health it is killed no matter what. When Noxian Guillotine kills the target, it cooldown is refreshed.|leveling = |range = 460|static = 8|cost = 50|costtype = mana}}As we all know Darius is all about his ult so it has the biggest changes. First of all it's now a ground targeted dash with a veeery small and specific AoE, like two yordles in a line. Since so, it is really easy to dodge. Somebody on your team has to stun or hard CC enemy in order for you to land Noxian Guillotine which adds teamplay. But to remain Darius a strong duelist i add a good slow to his w. Darius is disabled while casting it for 0.5 second. Discussing the damage, it is now as strong as old ult with 3-4 stacks of hemorrhage. About the instakill thing, well, there should be a champion who don't care about , and other shields and barriers but of course if enemies won't dodge it with any sort of dash or even simply sidestep. Noxian Guillotine also can be used to jump over walls. Media:Custom Dunk.png Darius gains armor penetration. |description2 = After a brief delay, Darius pulls in all enemies in front of him. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana }} I'd like to see this ability with longer range but more narrow AoE. It should be a line, not a cone. Darius' next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and slows the target's movement and attack speed for 1 seconds. Crippling Strike's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each stack of on the target. |leveling = AD}} |range = 145 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Movement speed slow is like but to help Darius to land his ult by himself. Darius swings his axe, dealing physical damage to all enemies within a 425-radius area around him. |description2 = Champions more than 270 units away from him are hit by his axe's blade, and will take 50% additional damage. Also Darius movement speed is increased for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 425 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |leveling = |costtype = mana }} Overall damage is higher at later levels. Movement speed bonus will help with mobility. physical damage over 4 seconds. This stacks up to Four '''times . Darius gains 5% '''slow resist for each stack of Hemorrhage on every champion. }} ---- Dunks, dunks are everywhere. Missing a dunk is a common thing now but beware it will be ready in 8 seconds. Before criticising, think like it is already in the game as or other ridiculous abilities :). Category:Blog posts